


throw me in the deep end (watch me drown)

by stardustgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (and no we’re not talking abt Sabine and her murder here were talking abt the other party involved), Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Blood, Child Marriage, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Political Alliances, Sabine Wren Commits A Murder, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, also I just wanna make absolutely clear that I Do Not endorse this relationship at all, but it’s ok bc sabine said murder hours :), for very obvious reasons, for very probable cause, if you like me are wondering why the KRIFF Ursa would consent to this well, she didn’t exactly have a choice, so f in chat, so we support her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Sabine kills for the first time.(Prompt fill for “Blood Loss” and “Caged” for Whumptober.)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	throw me in the deep end (watch me drown)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Non-Consensual Arranged Marriage, Blood, Description of Death, Child Marriage, Vomiting

Her first thought, afterwards, is that there’s a lot more blood than she was expecting.

Blood seeps out of him in rivulets, pooling around the knife in his chest as he still stares at her even as the light fades from his eyes. His hand twitches.

And then it stops, and his eyes seem to fog over, and he falls back against the bed.

It’s over.

Blood continues to flow into the blankets, staining the ice-white sheets and the blankets around them and soaking into them, turning the innocence to death.

She realizes, absently, that her pale nightdress is stained, too.

Sabine shivers, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as she continues to stare at her husband’s— _Saxon’s—_ limp form. He can’t hurt her family anymore. Or her people.

Or her.

Still, it’s...almost unreal. She feels like she’s stuck in limbo, lingering like a ghost around her memories of him. He’s dead, now. And she still can’t really get over that.

 _He’s dead because of_ you, _Sabine._

She shivers again.

And then, all at once, it hits her—she killed Tiber Saxon. She killed a _Saxon._ She killed the King of Kalevala _himself._

She killed her own _husband._

Before she can stop herself, she’s retching onto the floor, shaking as tears begin to stream down her face, and then the sensation of that makes her retch more, and then she cries more from the acidity coursing through her, and the vicious cycle continues and continues and continues, around and around and around.

Finally, when her world feels it’s spinning just a little bit less, she crawls to the wall and leans back against it, closing her eyes.

Tiber’s hand on her shoulder, guiding her from the dining hall with harsh words under the guise of soft whispers. Tiber’s gaze on her at their wedding, as the ceremonial ropes are tied and she’s bound to him and he knows that she is. Tiber’s presence on her mind, every hour, as she worries about how much time she’ll be allowed to _breathe_ without being forced into a corset that’s the opposite of anything a self-respecting Nite Owl would wear just because it fits with the styles edging their way eastward across the continent from Mandalore, from where Tiber kisses boots with the same smile he wore at their engagement the day she knew her life would end.

And now….

And now, it’s his that has. She supposes it’s fitting, in a way, the same way that snow melts, turns to the same lakes the ice protects in winters. Saxon had made her think this was the end.

And yes, it has been. She knows she won’t be allowed the defense of innocent child anymore if anyone finds out she did this.

Swallowing hard, Sabine rises.


End file.
